


The Good in Me

by DustyTales



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: Dick Grayson spent his entire life hiding. He wants desperately to be seen as human, despite knowing full well he is a blood sucking monster. So he hides it, just like he hides everything else.But Dick is 21 now, a fully mature vampire, and pure blood syndrome has begun to set in.But when his boyfriend Wally misinterpret the signs, the time for hiding may finally prove to be over.





	The Good in Me

To say that the rest of the superhero community found the batfamily strange was a bit of an understatement.

Most would assume Batman playing up vampiric fangs was all for show, given there had never been a report of Batman biting anyone, or even taking a life. So the mix of shock and terror the first time Batman opens his mouth and his fangs glint as he speaks always privately amused them all.

But more than anything, the fact Batman seemed to have an entirely human sidekick in Robin left the media scratching their heads. Was Robin a thrall? Was he hypnotized? Did Batman not bite anyone because he kept his own private blood supply right at his side?

It was only the last one that offended Bruce. The League was forced to deal with Bruce’s nature as much as his temperament though, so they quickly learned Batman's vampire bloodline was very different from what they'd read in books.

For one, pretty much all classic rumors about vampires were bullshit. He could very much cross running water, he could not turn into a bat, he did have a reflection, and crosses were anything but a weapon against him. He could even go out during the day, the only side effect being the sunlight drained him of his enhanced strength, as well as caused his fangs to naturally retract.

The speculation around Dick remained for as long as he was Robin, but he remained adamant to his teammates that he was just a normal human. When Jason became Robin after him and started roaming the streets in werewolf form, the media latched onto Batman's wolf sidekick so thoroughly, speculation about Nightwing completely ceased.

It had been years since anyone had questioned Dick about keeping secrets. Batman had moved on to his third Robin, a fae hybrid, and the media were eating it up. Dick still had yet to learn the full extent of Tim's abilities, but given Tim didn't know Dick's secret either, it seemed only fair.

Because yes, Dick did have a secret, a secret he kept so close to his heart only Bruce and Alfred knew the truth.

Dick  _ was _ actually a vampire, had been one since the day he was born. But he and Bruce were anything but the same.

Most people didn't seem to know that vampires have very distinct bloodlines with very different properties between them. Bruce's bloodline was much more human; he possessed no magic, no enhanced speed, and could even eat human food.

But Dick… Dick had always felt much closer to the beast.

Dick had been born a vampire from a much more "pure" bloodline than Bruce. While certain people would consider that a blessing, what it really boiled down to was that Dick was much more like the monster that haunted people's nightmares. Dick's strength and reflexes could rival that of Superman, when he chose to actually use them. (He almost never did, of course, unless someone's life was on the line.)

His magic too, was deeper. He could turn to mist, hypnotize any victim who looked him in the eye. He could turn invisible, and could even alter the memory of those of weak will.

The magic was so predatory in nature, Dick avoided tapping into it as much as he could. Only when he got too hungry and couldn't keep from flashing his fangs did he ever tamper with the memory of others. 

Dick wasn't like Bruce, he couldn't live mostly off human food and drink from blood bags every few weeks. Blood was the only thing he could stomach, and his need for it was much,  _ much  _ greater.

Bruce had been warning Dick for years that his kind couldn't survive off blood bags forever. The older he got, the greater his need for fresh blood. He could drink them, and drink them… but eventually it wouldn't be enough. The blood in a bag was too old for a pure blood of live off of once they reached maturity. Eventually, if Dick didn't make his peace with learning to hunt, he would die. 

But Bruce hadn't bitten Dick, he didn't understand. Bruce wasn't a monster. He never lost control. But Dick could feel the monster under his skin begging to be fed, trying to claw its way out.

Dick was 21, and pure blood syndrome was setting in.

The people that were closest to him were the ones hardest to keep the secret from. He'd choke down food his body couldn't digest, knowing he'd throw it up again later. He learned to keep his fangs retracted, even at night. He kept his mask on in the dark, knowing his glowing eyes would give him away.

It was easier when he was a kid, when he only needed to feed every few weeks. But the hunger was constant now, and the bags barely kept him going. He was losing weight, despite his best efforts.

Hiding it all made dating almost impossible. He swore to himself he'd never hypnotize or mind wipe someone he loved to keep his secret, but without that, he couldn't open up enough to ever get them to stay. The older he got, the more the lies piled up, and he knew one day it would all come crashing down.

But he never wanted it to be like this.

Dick was tired. So ** so** tired. When he got home to his apartment, all he wanted was to rest. He was hungry all the time now, didn't sleep well in a bed anymore. It felt too open, but sleeping in a coffin gave him claustrophobia. There really was no winning.

No rest for the wicked, and especially for the monstrous.

His eyes itched, making Dick scowl as he crawled through the window. He knew his eyes must be glowing under his mask again, so it was already time to feed.

God, he'd just fed that morning. He'd need to restock on blood soon.

He was lost in thought, thinking of how he could call Bruce about a resupply without a lecture about still drinking from bags. He was so lost, in fact, he jumped when he saw Wally still awake on the couch, despite the late hour.

Dick and Wally had been roommates for years, and Wally never waited up for Dick to get home from patrol, not unless something was wrong.

"Hey Dick," Wally said casually, "Good to see you in one piece."

"What are you doing up?" Dick questioned, eyes narrowed.

Wally sighed. "Shut the window, Dick. We need to talk."

The vampire did as he was told, even as anxiety churned in his belly. He knew that phrase too well.

But they'd only been dating for a few weeks, had he fucked it up that fast?

"Can you take off the mask?" Wally asked.

Dick bit his lip. "If this is going where I think it's going I'd rather keep it on. I might end up crying, Walls, please let me keep at least a little dignity."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I'm about to make you cry?"

Dick fidgeted by the window, keeping his gaze on his feet. "I know what 'we need to talk' means, Wally, please don't drag this out."

Wally gasped, jumping to his feet. "What?! No! Dickie, I'm not breaking up with you! God no, I wanted to talk to you about your health!"

Dick sagged back against the windowsill in relief. "My health… okay. Okay, I can handle that. Can this wait till I get cleaned up first?"

As glad as Dick was Wally wasn't leaving him, he still couldn't take off his mask until he could feed. 

Wally tensed. "I'd… rather we do it now, Dick."

A new set of red flags were going off, but arguing further would be much too suspicious.

"Mask has to stay on, than," Dick answered, taking a seat on the couch, "I'm trying a new adhesive, can't just rip it off."

A bold face lie, but he was used to these kinds of lies by now.

The redhead seemed hesitant, but took a seat on the sofa anyway.

"Before I get into this, I want you to know I'm not… judging you," Wally began, "I'm just worried, and I wanna help."

Dick nodded, unsure where this was going.

"You've lost a lot of weight," he continued, "And you haven't been looking well. You always seem so tired… I don't know how long you've been doing this, but I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. You're hurting and I've just been standing by and watching. I'm not mad you didn't tell me, but we need to talk about this, get you some help."

Dick's head swam, the things Wally was saying just didn't add up.

"What are you talking about?"

Wally sighed again, taking one of Dick's hands between his own. His expression was soft and sad, and more than anything, concerned.

"I'm sure you're scared to talk about it, baby, I get that. But you don't need to lie to me," The speedster encouraged, bringing Dick's hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, "We can work through it together. I love you, Dick. I don't think less of you for having an eating disorder. You don't need to be ashamed."

Dick's mind ground to a halt.

"I… Wally, I don't have an eating disorder." He choked out.

Wally deflated, eyes shining with sadness and pain.

"I know it's hard to admit these things, sweetheart," Wally said gently, stroking the back of Dick's hand, "But… I know you make yourself throw up. I hear you. You do it every time you eat, it's okay to admit it. I'm not mad at you, I promise. But you can't keep doing this, Dickie. It's not safe."

Dick's breath stuttered, panic gripping his chest. The jig was up, surely. The vomiting would have to continue for as long as he faked his way through eating, so only one thing could stop it: stop faking.

Dick rested his forehead on his palm, letting out a long sigh as he scooted away from his partner on the sofa.

"Wally, this isn't what you think it is," Dick whispered, "But I have been hiding something for a long time. I've been lying to everyone, and I'm so sorry, I hated every minute of it. But I…"

Dick sighed again, unable to find the words, but knowing what he needed to do. He turned back towards his boyfriend, and pulled off his domino, blinking his glowing blue eyes at his partner.

Wally noticeably jumped, making Dick's heart sink. After all Wally just said about loving him, was he still scared…?

"Dick, what happened to you?!" Wally exclaimed, taking Dick's face in his hands to get a better look at him, "You- Your eyes weren't like this before!"

Dick pulled away, unable to meet Wally's gaze any longer.

"They glow when I'm hungry," Dick explained somberly, "I throw up because human food isn't made for me. My stomach can't take it."

Somehow, he still couldn't say the word, so he let his fangs slip out and slot themselves like an overbite outside his lips. Dick's stomach spasmed painfully, the extension of his fangs only making his hunger stronger.

God, he was  _ ravenous,  _ and Wally smelled so good.

Wally was quiet for a moment, but Dick could hear his heart rate pick up at the sight of his fangs.

"Batman eats." Was all Wally could manage.

Dick let out a bitter laugh, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

"I'm nothing like Bruce! He's lucky, his blood is muddier than mine. He can eat, he barely needs any blood. But not me," Dick let his eyes slide closed, voice wavering as his throat tightened, "I'm a monster. A pureblood."

Wally jumped closer to Dick, taking his hand again.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what being a pureblood means, but you are  _ not  _ a monster," Wally asserted, "You're a good man, this doesn't change that."

Dick's bottom lip quivered with emotion, nearly getting nicked by his fangs.

"I… don't think I can live like this anymore, Walls," Dick admitted brokenly, "When I was a fledgling, I could get by on blood bags and human food, but I  _ can't  _ anymore. I have to force down food to keep up appearances, and it  _ hurts.  _ And I… I'm…"

Dick put his face in his hands, sniffling.

"I'm losing weight. The bags aren't enough anymore. If I don't start drinking from living hosts, I'm going to die. But I  _ can't  _ hunt, Wally, I can't do that to someone!"

The vampire began to shake as tears trickled down his cheeks. The Dick's surprise, Wally hugged him, which only caused him to shake harder. God he was so close to Wally's neck and he smelled so damn  _ good. _

“Dick… surely you can feed from  _ someone, _ ” Wally insisted, “You don’t have to kill the person you drink from, right? Or are you afraid of turning them?”

Dick chuckled despite the tears still flowing freely down his face. “No, no. That’s not how you turn someone I just… It’s complicated.”

“Than un-complicate it.” Wally shot back without missing a beat.

The vampire felt his resolve crumbling, and all his anxieties came gushing out as he sniffled into Wally’s t-shirt.

“The whole hunter and prey thing makes me a little sick inside. My only real options are forcing the bite on someone like some sort of- fucked up leech. Or hypnotizing them into letting me bite. Either way I need to wipe their memory after to protect my identity, and it all feels so manipulative and  _ wrong.” _

Wally stroked Dick’s hair as he babbled, giving Dick a moment to get a handle on his hiccups and sobs before he spoke.

“If the subject was willing, you don’t have to use any magic.” The red-head said slowly.

“I can’t reveal myself like that though,” Dick answered, pulling away to wipe at his face, “There are… rules. Vampires aren’t supposed to make themselves known, especially not when they hunt. The only reason Batman doesn’t have a target on his back is because he hasn’t actually revealed himself, and he  _ never  _ bites.”

Silence stretched between the two for a long moment before Wally hesitantly broke it.

“You could bite me.”

Dick did a double take, gaping at Wally 

"I…  _ No!"  _ He managed through his shock, "I can't do that to you, Wally, I… I love you."

Wally smiled at his lover before pulling him close again. "I love you too, Dickie," Wally asserted, cradling Dick's head and bringing it to his neck, "That's why I wanna help you."

Dick blinked away tears as he nosed at the tender skin of Wally's neck. He could  _ smell _ his blood, see his veins under his pale skin. His mouth was watering, but his heart held him back.

"I… I've never fed from someone before," Dick admitted shakily, "I don't know what this is gonna feel like."

"If it hurts too much I'll tell you," Wally reassured, gently stroking Dick's back, " _ Please  _ Dick, you need to eat. Bite me."

Hearing those words again caused Dick's stomach to growl angrily and his fangs to dig uncomfortably into his lip. He couldn't hold back anymore, not when Wally was so  _ willing  _ and  _ lovely  _ and  _ tempting. _

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, and let his instincts guide him.

He sunk his teeth into his partner’s flesh, blood flooding his hollow fangs and spilling onto his tongue. An involuntary moan bubbled past his closed lips. He couldn’t help it, he’d never tasted something so  _ bright  _ and  _ crisp  _ and  _ perfect. _

“ _ Oh-” _ Wally gasped, “That… That actually feels  _ good.” _

Dick had heard that before, that mortals enjoyed being fed from, but he’d always assumed it was just another layer of vampire arrogance and trickery. Dick had never been so happy to be wrong, he wanted Wally to enjoy this just as much as he did.

Dick drank greedily, feeling his strength return with every eager gulp. He hadn’t realized how weak he had gotten; Wally was right, he’d been quite literally starving.

Dick fed in silence for several long minutes, enjoying the intimacy of Wally holding him, stroking his hair. He’d never fed before without a hollow feeling in his stomach, a guilt over what a disgusting  _ monster  _ he was. But he didn’t feel that now. He felt safe there in Wally’s arms,  _ loved _ , even. Nothing had ever felt so  _ right. _

Dick had really only ever felt sated, blood was a commodity, he couldn’t afford to ever feel  _ full,  _ not since he was a fledgling. But it felt so right to be there, curled against Wally’s willing body, that he drank and drank until he felt drowsy and well fed, a warm, comforting feeling he hadn’t been allowed since his childhood.

Dick pulled away from Wally slowly, licking gently at the small puncture marks on his neck. There were compounds in Dick’s saliva meant to close the wound quickly, though Wally’s accelerated healing hardly made it necessary. But Dick continued to kiss at the mark anyway, showering it with loving attention until even the bruise was all but invisible. 

Dick felt reluctant to pull away, so he contented himself with sitting up just enough to rest his forehead against Wally’s.

“Did I take too much?” Dick finds himself asking, licking the excess blood from his lips, “How do you feel?”

Wally smiles softly at him, his eyes more open and tender than the vampire had ever seen.

“I’m fine, Dickie,” Wally answered, “But you’ve got that overstuffed, after Thanksgiving look.”

Dick blushed, but couldn’t find it in him to feel ashamed.

“I… got a little carried away,” He admits sheepishly, “But you taste so good, I couldn’t stop myself.”

Wally chuckled, reaching up to give Dick a peck on the forehead.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, you look like you need a good meal.”

Dick ducked his head, looking up at Wally from under his eyelashes.

“I don’t know how long it’ll be before I need to feed again,” He admits, “I’ve lost a lot of weight, so it may take a few- _ heavy  _ feedings before I’m myself again.”

Wally just nods, expression unfazed.

“And I’ll have blood for you than too,” the speedster asserts, “Right now you look like a man who needs a good food nap.”

Dick laughs, getting up and pulling Wally to his feet along with him.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Wally smiled fondly, throwing an arm around his drowsy boyfriend to guide him down the hallway.

“Sure, babe. If you’re good, I may even offer you some breakfast in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I mod a DickWally discord server, so if any of you are interested, come hang out! I talk a lot about my stories in the works, and we help each other out with ideas, and share art! Link below:  
https://discord.gg/WSGvHBX
> 
> I also have writing commissions open!  
Details here:  
https://dusty-creates.tumblr.com/post/187828909591


End file.
